


Oral Exam

by AkatCuties



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatCuties/pseuds/AkatCuties
Summary: Sehun shows his student how to ace his oral exams (an unofficial, and purely selfish exam set by none other than Sehun himself)





	Oral Exam

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting from my livejournal, originally posted on 18th June 2014

"Learn well, Luhan, I'll only be teaching this to you once." That was the only warning that Sehun gave before he swiftly pulled down Luhan's trousers, along with his underwear, earning a gasp from his student. "I expect a perfect practical from my number one student after I'm done." He smirks, teeth glimmering as he swipes his lips with his pink tongue. 

And then his head drops down between Luhan's legs, which were forced open by Sehun's large hands, palms splayed on milky white thighs. He doesn't take Luhan into his mouth just yet, he wants to make sure that he teaches the younger _everything_ that he possibly can. Luhan gasps when he feels Sehun's tongue lick the tip of his cock, not yet hard but not completely flaccid. 

"Step one. Don't be afraid to play around a little." Luhan doesn't know if it's the effect of the tongue continuously flicking at only the tip, or the hands that had circled around the base, or Sehun's hair that tickled his sensitive thighs, but he was definitely _not_ okay with step one.

"Sehun--"

"That's Mr. Oh to you," says Sehun sternly, tightening his grip around Luhan's hardening member. He nips at the inside of Luhan's thighs, leaving behind a faint red mark as he tastes the skin there, ignoring the cock that was brushing his cheek.

"Mr. Oh... Please hu-- hurry up!" whines Luhan, threading his fingers through the other's hair, trying to pull his mouth back to where it belonged.

"Now, now, patience is another lesson that it seems I need to teach you." So instead of taking him in, Sehun proceeds to nuzzle against Luhan's cock, rubbing his cheeks on it much like a cat would rub itself on its master's leg. The slight stubble on his chin had Luhan keening, throwing his head back at the new sensation. Then Sehun dragged the tip of the cock across his collarbones, leaving a trail of precum. The pressure from his grip still hadn’t weakened, but it was certainly making Luhan feel breathless, powerless, in Sehun’s complete control.

"Mr. Oh... please," begged Luhan, all of the strength drained from his body. Sehun smirked one last time, before kissing him on the balls.

“Step two: Only give in when your partner is desperate and is calling for you with need.” And he finally opened up wide to take in all of Luhan.

Luhan wasn't the longest, or the thickest, but Sehun didn't seem to mind. It was easier for him to accommodate the cock in his mouth, easily swirling his tongue around it as he bobbed up on down. Luhan's legs had wound themselves around his neck, clamping hard and almost choking him with firm thighs, but Sehun loved the exhilaration it gave him.

Sehun pulls back slightly, bringing Luhan along with him, giving him access to Luhan’s pert little bum. Luhan is about to fall off the chair, but Sehun could care less, reaching out to grope ass cheeks small enough to fit in his hands perfectly. He runs his hands up and down the smooth skin, squeezing once, twice, thrice, each time eliciting a soft whimper from the boy above him.

Suddenly, he grabs harder, harshly pulling Luhan even closer, his dick hitting the back of Sehun’s throat. He doesn’t even flinch but groans loudly as he sucks even harder. His cheeks hollowed, the friction is simply too much for his adorable student to handle, and Luhan cums into Sehun’s mouth, screaming, “Sehun!” His thighs constrict Sehun’s throat further, making it difficult to swallow, so some of Luhan’s cum spills out of his mouth, dripping down his chin.

“How many times do I have to tell you?” says Sehun,standing up to his full height. He pulls a limp Luhan up to his feet, taking his place on the chair and tugging the younger onto his lap. “It’s Mr. Oh to you. I think you’re deserving of some punishment.”

“Se-- I mean, sir, please… I’m tired…”

“That’s no good, it seems your stamina needs training too. But for now, there are more important things. Lick the mess that you made, since you didn’t let me swallow properly.” Sehun gestures to his lips, moving forwards to meet Luhan, effectively making it an order and not a choice. Luhan complies, obedient all of a sudden. His small hands reach up to hold Sehun’s head in place as his pink tongue darts out to slowly lick away any remnants on Sehun’s face. He even voluntarily licks his way into Sehun’s mouth, sighing contently when he feels Sehun’s hands feeling him up again. 

“Seems like my top student is ready for the oral exam. And I guess we’ll be testing your stamina too, amongst other things.”


End file.
